Side by Side
by familyisimportant
Summary: Okay, this is an HOUND AU based on 'Please Hold On' by FerioWind on devantart, it's pretty good. When the fight with the Hound goes wrong, it turns into a fight to save the life of a friend. T for safety.


**Okay, this is based on 'Please hold on' by feriownd on deviantart **

* * *

><p>Holmes looked over to Watson, muscles tensed, ready for action. "Come on." He said, and both men stepped together into the fog. Holmes and Watson both stiffened when they heard a low growl.<p>

"Holmes, did you-?"

"Yes, Watson. I heard it, let's go!" The friends ran in the direction, only for a large, thing, to leap out of the fog and bound past them. "Did you see that, Watson? Come on!" With that, both men went in the direction of the creature. Then a cry reached their ears. Trading a look, the two friends headed towards the sound. There, they found Sir Henry Baskerville slowly backing away from the very thing they were chasing. Both men shot at the hound, but none of the bullets seemed to meet their mark.

When they ran out, Holmes and Watson both let out a stream of cuses as thing turned. Watson turned to the young lord and cried out, "Run!" The man leapt up and fled as the hound launched itself at the two men.

As the dog headed towards Holmes, Watson leaped between them. If one thing ever truly got on Sherlock Holmes's nerves, it was the cry his best friend gave as the hound bit into his chest, claws digging into his shoulder.

"Watson!" Holmes screamed, he was terrified. Frantically,he started to look for anything he could use as a weapon to get the animal away from his friend. Then, his hand closed around a wide heavy branch. 'Not a gun or sword, but it would have to do,' he thought, aiming for the animal. There was a yelp and snarl as the dog turned from Watson's weakened form and to him.

Holmes stiffened as he waited to feel the hound's teeth. They did not come. Instead he heard shots coming from the same place his friend had fallen. Holmes turned to see the hound fall and Watson sink back to the ground. "Watson! Come on, get up, we need to get you to Doctor Mortimer!" He shouted, rushing to his friend's side just as he struggled to do as Holmes told him. His right hand went over his chest to steady himself. He looked down at his hand, and collapsed as Holmes panicked.

"On second thought, lay still, don't move! You need to stay awake!" He tried to stable his friend, tying his handkerchief around Watson's shoulder. Then he took off his coat, wrapping it tightly around his friend's chest.

"Don't worry, you're going to be alright." Holmes muttered, more to himself then to Watson. His friend gave him a small, weak nod. Carefully, he picked Watson up, not wanting to harm him any more than he already was. When he got his friend to Baskerville hall, his breathing was very weak, almost non-existent.

He had his hand pressed to his friend's mouth, feeling Watson's breathing grow weaker and weaker. Barrymore flew open the door, his eyes grew wide. Without saying anything, he helped get his friend inside.

Doctor Mortimer stared with surprise, before pushing Holmes out of the room, but not before promising to call him in when he was done tending to his friend. Every time the door to the main room was opened, Holmes would rush over, even though it was not Doctor Mortimer. He could not help thinking of what nearly happened. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Watson was alive, his best friend was alive, and to him that was all that mattered.

He kept pacing back and forth, waiting for word of his friend.

* * *

><p>Watson moaned as he woke, then his eyes flew open. "Holmes, no!" He yelled, terrified. Then he started coughing, making the man in the chair pressed next to the bed stir.<p>

"Watson?" Holmes asked, still half-asleep. Then, he came into full awareness, and grinned. Watson stared at him in surprise. He saw his friend smirk or even a small smile from his friend, but he never saw him that happy. "Oh, thank God You're alright!"

"Are you alright?!" The two men stared at each other in surprise as they spoke in perfect sync.

Holmes looked down as he answered. "Yes, I'm alright." Then his head snapped up, and he glared at him. "However-" Then Holmes shook his head, knocking the thoughts out of it.

Watson stared at his friend in surprise. Then, Holmes's face warmed. Watson gave a small smile as he heard Holmes whisper, "As long as you're safe.


End file.
